


Wings and Things

by CG_Shurley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest (Supernatural), Blink and you'll miss it, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Lucifer is Called Samael (Supernatural), Michael Loves Lucifer (Supernatural), Samael is a she because I said so, Wing Grooming, just a random thing i did because i didn't wanna do homework, there's a Call of the Wild reference, wingcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG_Shurley/pseuds/CG_Shurley
Summary: Michael grooms Samael's wings.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wings and Things

Michael took one look at her and frowned. “What happened to your wings?”

“Hello to you too, brother dear,” Samael said sarcastically, wings fluttering in agitation as Michael made his way over to her.

He made a disapproving sound. “Sit down,” he ordered, gesturing to a nearby leather stool with a small backrest. Samael started to protest but he raised an eyebrow in challenge, so she sat.

“Just so you know, I’m not happy about this,” she grumbled under her breath, kicking off her sandals.

“I know,” Michael cooed softly. He materialized a bowl of water, a washcloth, and a soft-bristle brush on the small accent table beside him.

Enormous wings fluttered slightly as Michael runs his hand through them, removing bits and pieces of debris, revealing the slight shimmer that hid underneath. He discreetly tried to lull her into a sleep-like state, as it was easier to groom her when she’s relaxed.

“Your wings’ condition tells me you’ve been flying through tornadoes.” Michael took the cloth and rubbed it over her feathers. He paused slightly and used his long fingers to comb through a few dark pink feathers and plucked out an unattached piece off her plumage. “I hope it isn’t the case.”

“Shut up,” Samael sniped, her words slurring slightly as she fought to keep awake. “Your nagging is worse than a woman’s.”

“Says the being who has a _woman_ for a vessel.”

“Fuck off.” 

Michael merely chuckled, arranging some stray feathers with the bristle brush. He set the brush on the table and grabbed the cloth, dipping it in the bowl of water, and softly ran it down each feather layer through layer, pausing to clean the cloth every once in a while. Michael took a step back as he admired his handiwork, immensely satisfied to see the prismatic sheen had finally returned to his sister’s twilight-colored wings. 

“That wasn’t too bad now, wasn’t it?” Michael couldn’t resist teasing.

Samael’s lips twitched, trying and failing to hide a smile. “Never said it was.”

He hummed, his hands slowly massaging their way over her shoulder blades where he could see the rapidly vanishing outline of her wings. “Good.”

“It feels nice,” Samael murmured blissfully, allowing Michael’s warm aura to engulf her cold one as Michael gradually worked his way up her back. “’S just like old times.”

“I know,” Michael whispered gently, a hand reaching up to thread his fingers through her auburn curls. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here I offer you this little piece I wrote in a span of 10-15 something minutes because I got bored trying to answer homework. I'm also planning to update Ghosts and Roses in the next week or so. Please be patient and enjoy!


End file.
